


Burn Out

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Helping Each Other, One Shot, Roman panics, Virgil gives advice, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Virgil sighs and firmly but not unkindly guides Roman out of his room. He hovers on the threshold and mumbles something about “cognitive distortions.”Roman keeps on counting his breaths, but his curiosity is alight: “What?”Virgil makes a face and pinches the bridge of his nose, as if trying to remember something properly. “It means...” he says slowly. “Thinking things are worse than they actually are.”





	Burn Out

When Roman’s insecurities become overwhelming, he bursts into Virgil’s room because he’s panicking and when he’s panicking the only other thing he can think of doing is to  _panic some more_ , because he actually _can’t think_ of anything, no ideas, he’s drawing a blank and what is his _purpose_  if he can’t-

“Hey, Royal Knight-mare. Come on, out you go.”

“Wha-why-”

“You’ve been in here, what, ten seconds? And your eyeshadow is already beating mine.”

“Virgil, I- I don’t think-”

“Just  _shh_ and listen to me. It’s going to be okay. Come on, you can do this. In for four and...”

And when Roman finally feels like he can breathe again, he starts rambling about how this is awful, the most catastrophic thing to ever happen ever ever  _ever_  and how will he ever be able to create again and-

Virgil sighs and firmly but not unkindly guides Roman out of his room. He hovers on the threshold and mumbles something about “cognitive distortions.”

Roman keeps on counting his breaths, but his curiosity is alight: “What?”

Virgil makes a face and pinches the bridge of his nose, as if trying to remember something properly. “It means...” he says slowly. “Thinking things are worse than they actually are.”

Virgil talks Roman through magnifying and mental filtering, and only stops when Roman’s breathing is under control. 

Now that he feels more like himself, Roman’s face colours at the thought of being so... weak. He nods jerkily, and tries to back off to his own room, but stumbles over his own feet. Virgil catches him by the upper arm before he can fall.

“Hey,  _easy_ ,” Virgil says softly. “You told me yourself, you can’t create  _all_  the time. I think you’re just... burnt out.” And, at Roman’s horrified expression, he’s quick to clarify: “It’s okay, it’s temporary.” He smiles wryly. “Just like panicking.”

Finally, finally Roman thinks his heartbeat has reached some rate of normality. “Okay. Um. Thank you. Thanks... Virgil.”

Virgil smiles, and it’s still a sight Roman counts as a victory. “Go to sleep, Roman. And... stop worrying about worrying. That’s my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr here: https://virgilsjourney.tumblr.com/post/163414113615/burn-out


End file.
